


Sunday

by yuletide_archivist



Category: Johnny Maxwell - Terry Pratchett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-20
Updated: 2008-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 03:31:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1629230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuletide_archivist/pseuds/yuletide_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story by evagalli</p><p>Kirsty is arguing with EVERYONE lately.  Also, Bigmac is going to have an awesome scar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's absolutely pointless, but I figure, I worked in Kirsty, the Four, (attempted) Persecution by Authority, (a completely off-screen and pointless) Adventure, and a Day in the Life. So. sorry it's pointless?
> 
> Written for EddieMel

 

 

Sunday had dawned bright, warm, and completely devoid of any sort of excitement whatsoever. Even Kirsty had found herself at loose ends, and was almost grudgingly hanging out with Johnny and his friends. Grudgingly, because already Johnny could see she was seething with irritation at Bigmac, who was showing off his stitches with considerable pride. "Yo-less's mum said it's definitely going to scar."

"Yeah, we know, you've been saying that all week," Wobbler groaned. "Can we talk about something else now?"

"What do you mean, all week? I only got it yesterday!"

"Seems like a week." Wobbler was staring determinedly away, having turned slightly green at the first sight of Bigmac's mangled arm. "Seems like you've been talking about your scar since before I knew you."

"But it's cool! Look at it!"

"Get off! It's gross!"

"Look, I said!" Bigmac and Wobbler, shoving at each other, veered off course and almost fell into the street. Johnny smiled nervously at the police officer standing at the front of an old van, paused in the act of writing something out on a small notepad. The officer didn't return the smile.

"Are you always this obnoxious?" Kirsty demanded. She turned to Johnny. "Are they always this obnoxious?"

Johnny shrugged. "Whenever I see them, they are."

"There's a theory that says if someone's watching you, you act differently," Yo-less said. The police officer was still watching them fixedly, pen in midair, even though Bigmac and Wobbler weren't shoving each other anymore.

"Of course you act differently!" Kirsty exploded. "Everyone acts differently when someone's watching! How is that a theory? That's like those studies where scientists spend millions finding out that people who aren't sleeping enough are bad at sums!"

"It's an old theory," Yo-less snapped back. "Ancient."

Kirsty snorted. "It's common knowledge."

"Common knowledge has to start somewhere!"

They were fighting a lot lately. Johnny had wondered if he should try to hang out with Kirsty and his other friends at separate times, but he didn't exactly choose when he hung out with Kirsty. It was more like Kirsty decided that he was good enough to hang out with for the time being. Anyone already with Johnny was tolerated. 

It wasn't that Kirsty didn't like his friends. It was just that, given the option, she would probably hang out with people much more interesting than any of them, Johnny included.

"Hey, you kids!" the officer called out. Wobbler jumped and would have begun an immediate confession to anything at all had Yo-less not nudged him. Johnny tapped Kirsty on the shoulder when she kept walking, shrugging at her confused stare. "You know anything about this van?"

"Is he talking to me?" Bigmac said. "'cos I didn't do nothing to it."

"Anything," Kirsty corrected.

"We're just going to the mall," Johnny said, when no one else seemed about to answer. "We don't know whose it is."

"Was it parked here yesterday, do you know?"

"Sorry, we don't know."

"Why is he asking us? Isn't this his job?" Kirsty said to Yo-less, who shrugged.

"Only the window on the side here's been smashed," the officer said, coming around the front of the van, his gaze moving from Bigmac to Yo-less and back again. He seemed confused by Kirsty, who was glaring with all her might. "You wouldn't know anything about that, would you?"

"We don't know anything," Kirsty said, her tone exaggeratedly polite. "We said that already. We were just walking by."

He took in all five of them again, this time allowing some serious stare time at Wobbler. "You five have been together all day?"

"Are you saying we're suspicious?" Kirsty asked, before either Johnny or Yo-less could stop her. "You did see us walk up, didn't you? We walked up while you were investigating the van, meaning that you were at the van before us--"

"Young lady," the officer interrupted, "I really think--"

"You aren't acting like it!"

"Your girlfriend is going to get us arrested," Bigmac told Yo-less.

Yo-less looked scandalized. "Girlfriend?"

Wobbler, who had been goggling in horror at Kirsty, nevertheless was drawn into this new conversation. "I thought she was Johnny's girlfriend."

"Girlfriend? Who says I'm anyone's girlfriend?" Kirsty demanded, looking twice as scandalized as Yo-less. Johnny probably didn't look much better.

"About the van," the officer said, but he was already stepping back. Kirsty's face was turning purple.

"So I can't even hang out with a boy without having people call him my boyfriend? Do you even realize how sexist that is?" Kirsty's voice was reaching a volume and decibel that was causing actual pain. 

"You kids didn't do it, then?" the officer said desperately. He didn't seem to be expecting an answer, which was good, since Johnny didn't think he was going to get one anytime soon. 

"As if I would go out with any of you! As if any of you was boyfriend material!"

"So, you admit to having some idea of what you want your boyfriend to be like?" Yo-less said, and Kirsty's face went pale with fury.

"She can't like Johnny; she always says he's stupid," Bigmac said to Wobbler. The officer was edging back around van, trying to look like he hadn't ever spoken to the crazy kids.

"Yeah, but she thinks everyone's stupid."

"Yes! You are all stupid!" Kirsty shouted. "Especially you two!" She pointed at Bigmac and Wobbler.

"If we're so stupid, why are you hanging out with us?" Bigmac asked.

Kirsty's mouth hung open, and her cheeks edged back to purple.

"Can we just go?" Johnny said.

They walked a few minutes in silence, by which time Kirsty's color had mostly returned to normal. She was still muttering under her breath and glaring indiscriminately, but it looked like they needn't worry about bodily harm being inflicted anytime soon. Still, it was probably better that Johnny open up a conversation that wasn't going to lead back to uncomfortable questions. Or yelling.

"So, what did you do to your arm?" he asked Bigmac.

Bigmac shrugged. "Put it through a car window."

 


End file.
